fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Oméga
Présentation :) Bon ben il faut bien commencer par le commencement n'est ce pas pas les gens? :3 Ben je suis Oméga, (me demandez pas pourquoi mais ce nom me fait grave flippé :') Bah sinon oui j'ai changé de pseudo mais vous pouvez toujours m'appeler Mavis ou gardait vos surnoms :) Ben je suis une collégienne de 14 ans (eh ouais j'ai encore toute ma vie devant moi è.é) je suis une fifolle complètement taré :') -ben au moins je suis franche u_u- qui est gaga des livres :3 Chui en 4ème et je compte bien passer au niveau supérieur et réussir ma vie u_u <--- elle est directe :o Bon vous savez un peu qui je suis et vous vous savez qui vous êtes (non sérieux ? :') ) donc on peut passer à autres choses hein le peuple? :3 Oméga Space Oméga Space est la créatrice des émotions et des sentiments. Elle a la faculté de lire dans les esprits et de les controler. Elle possède la magie astrale, contrôle les astres, le scintillement des étoiles, la rotation des comètes et l'envoutement de la lune. Elle est jeune (14 ans), possède des cheveux blonds dorés et des yeux bleus-verts.thumb| Oméga Space Elle est folle, passionnée et drôle, sérieuse quand ses amis ont besoin d'elle, mais en manque cruellement. Elle ne fait partie d'aucune guilde et ne travaille pour personne. C'est elle qui a crée la notion "amitié" et elle trouve que c'est ridicule de crée des associations de mages, ce qui peut crée des rivalités alors que tout le monde possède cette part d'amitié et d'entraide. Elle recherche chez les gens leur confiance et leur franchise car elle peut lire dans les esprits et aime voir de la pureté dans l'ame de ses proches. Inversement elle déteste les menteurs, les vaniteux, ceux qui s'la pètent alors qu'ils ne valent rien et ceux qui ne méritent même pas d'être aimé. You and Me :3 Ce paragraphe est en cours de fabrication mes chéris <3 Bon ben voilà mes p'tits chéris, maintenant vous savez tout :') Mais vous en faites pas je ne mords et puis je suis pas cannibale :') Bref, bisous bisous <3 Ce que j'aime <3 Ben ouep, chui un etre vivant donc jaime des trucs :') - Manger : qui a dit manger ? *Q* non sérieux la bouffe jadore ça *q* Ben quoi, tu manges pas tu crèves alors dis pas que taime pas ça, tu dois aimer un minimum quand même u_u - Dormir : je suis une marmotte :3 Quand je dors je peux dormir une bonne douzaine d'heure en moyenne u_u (sauf quand y a ce purée de réveil qui m'en empêche *^*) Un jour je me suis endormie a 19h et je me suis réveillé à 21h le lendemain. Jai dormie plus de 24h :') - Dessiner : owiiiiiiiii *o* je dessine énormément, chez pas pourquoi :) Peut être pour mexprimer, me libérer i tout i tout :3 Non sérieux cest ma passion le dessin. Je dessine non stop pendant des heures (beaucoup de manga u_u) - Bouger : autant jaime bien rester dans mon lit comme une morte-vivante autant y fait que je bouge pour me sentir bien! Sinon cestt pas que du coup j'passe une mauvaise journée, cestt juste que jaii limpressionn davoirr rien foutue :') POUR MOI FAIRY TAIL EST... J'adore Fairy Tail depuis maintenant 3 ans. Je regarde les anime ainsi que les mangas. Dès qu'un Fairy Tail sort en librairie, je l'achète le jour même de sa sortie! (J'en suis actuellement au tome 38 et j'attends le 39 dans quelques jours)J'ai toute la collection et j'adore dessiner des personnages de ce manga! D'ailleurs, j'en posterai très prochainement alors n'hésitez pas à aller voir! n.n PETIT + Je suis drole et je ne me laisse pas faire. Je suis... un peu... folle n.n 'Mes Personnages féminins préférées:' ' Mavis regarde sa guilde s'entrainer.jpeg|Mavis Vermilion Reby-1.jpg|Reby MacGarden Erza Scarlet rousse mage magie epee fairy tail.png|Erza Scarlett Wendy contente pour l'arbre.png|Wendy Marvell Carla .png|Carla Meldy une adulte dans un corps d'enfant..jpg|Meldy Cherrya brendy.png|Cherrya Kagura-556.png|Kagura 3727844-mirajane's outfit gmg.jpg|Mirajane Strauss Kanna trouve les autres pathétiques.jpg|Kanna Alperona Lucky.png|Lucky Jubia Lockser.png|Jubia Fairy tail cocoa.png|Coco Ultia 2.jpg|Ultia ' _ 'Mavis : '''c'est mon personnage préférée. Elle est trop mignonne, puissante et drôle. D'ailleurs je l'ai mis en avatar! n.n _ '''Reby : '''je l'adore! Elle est intelligente, littéraire et elle aime les livres. Elle est belle et gentille, mais aussi très courageuse! _ '''Erza : '''elle est belle, indépendante, solitaire et mystérieuse. Courageuse et réservé, elle met tout en oeuvre pour aider ses amis. _ '''Wendy : '''cette fillette est l'une des mages les plus jeunes de Fairy Tail avec Roméo. Elle est mignonne et gentille. Elle a vu sa guilde disparaître avec ses amis, Mistgun est parti à Edolas, pourtant elle n'a jamais baissé les bras et s'est battu pour ses rêves. Je l'admire. u.u _ Carla : Elle est l'exceed féminine la plus belle. Et sinon... Elle a son caractère! x) _ 'Meldy : '''Elle a eu un passé difficile et aide la personne qui la sauvé à accomplir ses rêves. Je trouve ça très beau! *o* _ '''Cherrya : '''Cette petite fille de la guilde Lamia Scale est trop chou !!!^^ Elle est gentille mais ne vit que pour l'amour --' _ '''Kagura : '''Cette femme est magnifique! *o* Elle est trop belle mais un peu trop solitaire sure d'elle. Au moins elle a confiance en elle, et son passé avec Simon et Erza, l'ont rendu plus sociable et sensible. _ '''Mirajane : '''J'adore son côté gentille mais démoniaque ^^. Elle est belle mais c'est vraiment ses deux caractère si opposé que j'aime le plus chez elle. _ '''Kanna : '''Elle est tout simplement sublime, avec sa coiffure et son caractère de garçon manqué è.é _ '''Lucky : '''Elle fait partie des mages qui sont restés 7 ans à la guilde sans nouvelle de leurs amis. J'admire sa force pour résister à ce choc et son côté timide et posée. Elle est sérieuse (ce qui est rare à Fairy Tail x) ) et sa magie est cool ^^ _ '''Jubia: '''Sa magie est magnifique! Elle est magnifique... Et après... Magnifique! Sauf qu'elle aime Grey... Mais bon, c'est la vie... --' _ '''Coco : '''Elle est trop choupinette ! *o* A Edolas, Coco fait partie des méchants mais devient finalement gentille. (Même si elle ne veut pas qu'on lance le harpon dragon sur le cristal lacrima, car cela tuerait Lily, son ami.) Je l'adore!!! Et puis... Je l'adore!!! (Très original...) _ '''Ultia : '''Elle est tellement classe... u.u Avant, elle a accompli des gestes irréparables, mais malgré ce lourd fardeau, elle rejoint une guilde indépendante pour essayer de réparer un minimun ses fautes... Méchante puis gentille... Elle est trop perfect! *o* 'Mes Personnages masculins préférés: ' Zeleph-0.jpeg|Zeleph le mage noir Sting2.jpg|Sting Rog.png|Rog Natsu34.jpg|Natsu Dragnir Gajeel prof.jpg|Gajeel Redfox Luxus loook.png|Luxus Episode 99-01-Gildarts arrive a fairy tail.jpg|Gildarts Happy bébé.jpg|Happy Rufuslore.png|Rufus 35Jellal.jpg|Jellal ' _ Zeleph : '''Ah Zeleph... Le fameux mage noir... Eh bien il est classe, il aime Mavis et ça me suffit pour être mon second personnage favori :3 _ '''Sting : '''Il est classe, mignon et il est moins bête que ce que je pensais. Il n'y a pas que le pouvoir dans sa vie... Il y a aussi son ami Lecter! <3 _ '''Rog Il est discret et assez beau. Il ne se vante pas, ne se moque pas et reste neutre en toutes circonstances. u.u _ Natsu 'Oui j'aime Natsu... Il est mignon, fort et courageux. Il ne se prend pas la tête et il a toujours le sourire... Il est positif et prend la vie du bon côté! _ '''Gajil : '''Je le trouve super beau et il a beaucoup de style u.u Et puis il aime Reby l'un de mes personnages préférés! _ '''Luxus : '''Je trouve que sa magie est trop belle, il est trop... trop... Bref trop énorme comme personnage!!! Et puis, malgré les apparences, c'est un vrai sentimental ^^. _ '''Gildarts : '''Premièrement, c'est le mage le plus fort de Fairy Tail. Il est drôle et sympathique. Il ne se prend pas la tête et sait remonter le moral aux gens. Il est amusant quand il le faut et sérieu au bon moment. Je l'adore! *o* _ '''Happy : '''Il est cro chou!!! ^^ Je l'adore!!! Il est gentil, drôle et il me fait rire avec ses poissons x) _ '''Rufus : '''ce que j'aime le plus chez Rufus, c'est sa magie... Non sérieux, la mémoire... Trop classe!!! _ '''Jellal : '''il est trop choubidou (mignon)! Non sérieux, malgré ses erreurs passées, il est super chou! ^^ Et puis il est super beau è.é 'Mes Personnes masculins détestés: ' Bob prof prop.png|Bob le maître des Blue Pegasus Hadès Modèle de maintenance.jpg|Hadès, le maître des Grimoire Hearts Racer x791.png|Racer deuxième génération 200px-ZeroBeaten.jpg|Zero des Oracion Seis Droy2.jpg|Droy des Shadow Gears Wolly2.jpg|Wolly Faust acclamé.jpg|Faust L'armure de Sugar Boy.jpg|Sugar Boy Kain 2.jpg|Kain des Grimoire Hearts Zoldio.jpg|Zoldio Jera grand jeux magique.png|Jera le mage sacré Sardean Anime.jpg|Sardean Episode 123 - X791 Ichiya.png|Ichiya des Blue Pegasus Zancrow in anime.jpg|Zancrow de Grimoire Hearts Grey Fulbuster.jpg|Grey ' _ Bob le maître des Blue Pegasus : 'Ben vous l'avez surement remarqué vous aussi, Bob est repoussant, moche et bizarre... Non sérieux les vieux chauves qui s'habillent en filles très peu pour moi x) 'Mes Personnages féminins détestées: ' Lucy infobox manga 1.jpg|Lucy Heartfilia Kyouka threatens Minerva.png|Kyouka ' 'Mon esprit préféré:' ' Aries.jpg|Aries du Bélier ' 'Mon esprit que j'aime le moins' ' Libra.png|Libra de la balance Caprico GH.jpg|Caprico du capricorne ' 'L'exceed que j'aime le plus:' ' Happy noel.jpeg|L'exceed : Happy Froshy Mug.png|L'exceed : Frosh ' 'L'exceed que j'aime le moins' ' Pantherlily (1).png|L'exceed : Panther Lily 1000px-Samuel flying.png|L'exceed : Samuel ' 'Mes Surnoms' Mavis : ''c'est le plus simple est aussi le plus normal ^^'' Malabar : ''par Flam'' Tournevis : ''par Jubi'' Mama : ''Les deux premières syllabes de Mavis'' Ma Vis : ''Je suis morte de rire u.u'' OMG : ''par Avadonia'' Sapine Oméga : ''par Meije'' M&M's : ''par RebyRedfox'' Po : ''par Lala ( Tri )'' Diane : ''par RebyRina et Niko'' Voilà pour mes surnoms! ^^ Ils sont... comment dire... BREF! Les surnoms que je donne JealyJ : ''Jubinours ou Tronçonneuse'' Akemi7 : ''Zeze / soeurette et Errol (surtout, ne demandez pas pourquoi!!! x) )'' Exsoblast : ''Flanby'' Flam Evil 340 : ''Flageolet ou (rarement) flamant rose'' Avadonia : ''Avare'' Wendy Marvell : ''Chocapic et ne me demandez pas pourquoi...'' Fairy Breaker '': Sapine Alpha'' Eise : ''Papa'' Mimi : ''Maman'' MB10 : ''Madinours'' Trimens : ''Triletubbies'' Ryu : ''Tonton'' ''' ' '''Pomon : 'Ponpon Crocodile : ''Acroamour'' Reby Redfox '': Crème Anglaise'' EqueenK '': Master'' Niko '': Tapette'' Swippe '': Julia, Swilove'' RebyRina : ''Ptit Coeur'' Fab : ''Esclave'' Voilà pour les surnoms et à mon avis j'en ai oublié! Désolée! Si sa vous gene dites le moi en commentaire et je rajouterais ce qui manque! n.n Ce que je fais sur le wiki... Vous le savez surement, je fais une fan fic qui a pour nom : Queue de Fée ( et oui je sais, ce nom est très étrange... ) et un autre billet de blog sur les chibis. Voici leurs résumés: _ FanFic Queue de Fée : C'est l'histoire d'une fillette de 14 ans portant le nom de Rika, qui rejoint la guilde Fairy Tail, suite au kidnapping de sa soeur. Elle avait été enlevé par des brigands des montagnes et seuls les mages de cette guilde ont réussi à la sauver. Elle a intégré Fairy Tail peut de temps après pour pouvoir protéger les gens auxquelle elle tient. Elle part alors en mission avec l'équipe dites : la plus forte de la guilde, car une terrible guilde clandestine a ravagé un hameau vers Tunugi, tuant et torturant tout sur leur passage. Ce groupe clandestin a provoquer Fairy Tail en accomplissant un acte barbare et impardonnable... Dans l'ombre, de nouveaux ennemis, une tragédie et une terrible prophétie. La nouvelle recrue saura-t-elle faire face à cette menace obscure? Seulement Rika aussi est pleine de surprise... Elle possède une magie spéciale et très rare : une magie féerique... Les fées l'aideront-elles a affronté cette nouvelle menace? Il le faut car elle est la seule personne qui pourra accomplir la tache ultime , découvrir la véritée et condamné les ténèbres infernales... Ce résumée vous paraît surement un peu trouble et inprécis... Désolée! J'adore faire des petits effets... Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions en message privée car je suis souvent sur le tchat. Sinon sur ma page de discussion. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et que vous la lirez... Seul l'avenir nous le dira... ''Il faut que j'arrête de dire ce genre de phrase nostalgique!!!! '''_ Billet de blog sur les Chibis' Dans ce billet de blog, je mets des images de chibis de Fairy Tail. C'est à dire, la version petite des mangas. Vous y retrouverez Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Grey, Jubia, Sting, Cobra, Zeleph, Wendy et pleins d'autres. En passant du Chibi trop kawaï, aux Natsu version chibis attaquent (lors du combat sur l'île Tenro opposant Gildarts à Natsu, le mage de rang S transforment le magiciens de feu en des centaines de petits Natsu! n.n). Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Je suis une grande fan des chibis et jai pensé que se serait une bonne idée de les regrouper dans un billet de blog ^^. Un petit pas pour l'homme, un grand pas pour le chibi! ''Oh non... Encore une phrase nostalgique... :( 'Ma Phrase Fétiche : '''J'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous ont une phrase fétiche qu'ils mettent sur leur profil. Alors voici la mienne dont je suis assez fière. n.n Le vrai courage est de défendre les personnes à qui ont tient pour ne pas avoir de regret quand viendra notre fin. Oh non! Encore une phrase nostalgique :,( J'ai le droit d'en mettre une cette fois-ci! ^^ 'Objectifs :' Voici mes objectifs sur le wiki : _ Obtenir le badge modification chanceuse avec Mavis dessus *o* _ Devenir mage important 'Mavis Vermilion' Je vous l'ai déjà dit mais mon personnage préféré est Mavis Vermilion! Elle est trop choupinette! *o* Chacun peux penser ce qu'il veut, mais il y en a qui se moque de Mavis parce qu'elle dit qu'elle veut aller aux toilettes... _ Premier point : Elle au moins elle le dit. Parce que les autres jamais! ^^ (On dirait qu'ils sont tous constipés... u.u ) _ Second point : On peut se moquer mais pour moi Mavis est tellement puissante qu'elle n'a pas besoin de se prendre au sérieux. u.u Voili Voilu Voila! Après, chacun son opinion! n.n Sinon mon couple préféré est ... Evident Mavis et Zeleph! x) Voici mes coups de coeurs sur cette fille trop Perfect! *o* Mavis vermilion go by nightokun-d5ietny copie.png Mavis 3 billet blog swippe.png Mavis ayant raconté son plan....png Mavis X679.jpg 300px-Mavis the Fairy Tactician.png Mavis et Zeleph.jpeg Mosaique de Mavis.jpeg Zeref vs mavis.png Mavis regrette d'avoir choisi Precht comme successeur.jpg Mavis venue encourager la guilde.jpg Mavis sur l'île Tenro.jpeg 'Pourquoi je déteste Lucy Heartcaca' Mon avis sur cette chose de FT... Elle est personnage principale alors qu'elle mérite même pas d'être du décor. Pour elle, tlm est pervers sauf que dans l'histoire, c'est qui qui se mets à poil? Elle nous sort de ces phrases nostalgiques j'vous jure :') du genre "notre plus grande force c'est l'amitié" ou "les amis sont notre plus grande force et grace a eux nous vaincrons". J'sais pas vous mais moi j'm'endors dans ces moments la! C'est la parfaite blonde qui s'la pète et qui s'vante pour un rien. Elle est forte? Ptn pour vous une personne qui peut pas se débrouiller seul et qui quand elle doit aider ses amis bah elle est a cours de magie? Minerva et Flare... Smaaaack mes déesses ! Vous l'avez fait baver et souffrir et baver et souffrir *q* *w* *o* J'vous remercierai jamais assez :3 Touuuut ça (nan parce que si vous voulez j'continue hein?) pour dire que... Lucy, j'te vois j'te tue et c'est tout wsh :') En tant que contributrice Bien sur, je suis contributrice à ce wiki. Mais plus grande contribution sont : (+12 610)‎ . . Fairy Tail Zerø (+3 687)‎ . . Team Léon ‎ (+928)‎ . . Erza Scarlett ‎ (+984)‎ . . Egg Buster ‎ (ÉditeurVisuel) Voilà! Je suis contributrice alors je contribue... Très originale n'est-ce-pas? ^^ Bref, sinon je vais souvent sur le tchat, j'écris régulièrement ma fiction, je fais des modifs ou j'ajoute des images. Petit + : J'ai mis une image de Rika en bas de ma fiction juste au-dessus des commentaires. Je suis tombé sur ce dessin et j'ai tout de suite pensé : '''Ca alors! On dirait l'héroîne de ma fiction! '''Et du coup, je l'ai rajouté. N'hésitez pas à allez voir! n.n Mervis (merci+mavis) à tous d'avoir regardé mon profil! By n.n